Evening Sky
by Hwan Tae Hyun
Summary: mamandangi langit adalah hobi Kyuhyun sekarang setelah ia mengenal Changmin. CHANGKYU , HAPPYEND, YAOI. Oneshot


:. EVENING SKY .:

:. Shim Changmin © DBSK .: :. Author : Hwan Tae Hyun .:

:. Cho Kyuhyun © Super Junior .: :. Pair : Changkyu .:

:. Rate : T .:

:. Length : oneshot .:

:. Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort .:

:. Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typos ; dsb .:

:. Idea From : Ailee – Evening Sky .:

:. Disclaimer : This FF belong to me, cast belong to god .:

:. HAPPY READING .:

23 Des. 12

:. Author POV .;

Seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik terlihat duduk diberanda kamarnya, kepalanya mendongak keatas menatap langit malam sembari mengembangkan senyuman dibibirnya , tak dipedulikannya angin musim dingin yang berlomba menusuk tulang rusuknya. Matanya terlihat berbinar menatap bintang-bintang dilangit. Namun sedetik kemudian air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, membiarkan sang bintang menyinari bulir-bulir kristal yang jatuh melewati pipi tirusnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, masuklah. Nanti Kau sakit." Suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat membuat ia segera menyeka air matanya cepat-cepat. Langkah itu semakin dekat, dan namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu merasakan usapan lembut dipunggungnya "Kau merindukannya?" Pertanyaan itu seperti sebuah pernyataan untuk Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf kan aku, aku tak dapat melakukan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap wajah wanita berusia paruh baya yang melahirkannya, ia meraih tangan ibunya dari pundaknya kemudian mengusapnya sayang "Ini bukan salahmu, Bu." Kyuhyun terdiam "Ibu, masuklah. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian. Sang ibu hanya menatap anaknya sendu, kemudian berjalan masuk.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu kepada langit malam yang kini menyembunyikan sang bintang dibalik awan hitam yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendominasi sang langit. "Changmin-ah, Changminnie."

Ditempat lain tepatnya disebuah café, seorang pelayan namja bertubuh tinggi tegap mengenakan seragam berwarna kuning tampak tengah membersihkan meja-meja yang selesai digunakan pengunjung. Ketika tengah membersihkan sebuah meja yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah kaca lebar, namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kepada langit malam yang tampak tidak bersahabat dengan keinginannya "Kyunnie," batinnya.

"Changmin, jangan melamun, nanti bos memarahimu." Suara rekannya menyadarkan namja bernama Changmin itu, ia kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang tertunda.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula. Masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur berukuran king size miliknya. Sementara sang ibu hanya mengintip putranya dari balik daun pintu, Yeoja itu menatap sebuah pigura berisi foto 2 orang namja yang saling merangkul dan tersenyum lebar menunjukkan betapa bahagianya putra bungsunya bersama namja bernama Changmin itu.

Changmin adalah kekasih Kyuhyun, cinta mereka dipaksa untuk berpisah semenjak ayah Kyuhyun mengetahui hubungan terlarang anaknya dengan seorang pemuda yatim piatu dan miskin, Changmin. Kyuhyun sempat lari dari rumah namun, Changmin membawanya pulang. Changmin hanya takut Kyuhyun akan merasakan pahitnya tak memiliki orang tua di dunia sama seperti dirinya. Ibu Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak melarang hubungan anaknya, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun demi kebahagian sang anak.

Semenjak itu Kyuhyun tak pernah bertemu Changmin lagi, mereka tidak pernah putus hanya saja Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menemui kekasihnya itu, ia takut Changmin sudah melupakannya selama 3 bulan belakangan, dan hal itu hanya akan membuat dirinya terpuruk. Selama tiga bulan ini, Kyuhyun hanya diam dikamarnya terkadang ia menolak untuk makan membuat tubuhnya melemah dan setiap malam ia akan berada diberanda kamarnya untuk menatap langit. Kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah menyesal bertemu dan mengenal Changmin sebaik itu, namja tampan dan baik hati yang bisa mewarnai hari-hari Kyuhyun yang sempat kelam karena kematian sang kakak.

Changmin keluar dari sebuah toko perlengkapan natal, ditangannya terdapat dua buah kantong berisikan pernak pernik pohon natal untuk ia hias dipohon natal yang baru ia beli kemarin. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sedan, membuka bagasinya kemudian memasukkan belanjaannya kedalam bagasi mobil bersama dengan beberapa kantong berisi makanan yang sebelumnya berada disana.

Ia kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju apartemen yang selama 10 tahun ia tempati. Yang memiliki kenangan selama satu tahun bersama kekasihnya tercinta, Kyuhyun. Changmin menghela napas, ia lupa Kyuhyun tak akan bersama dengannya natal ini, jadi untuk apa ia membeli perlengkapan-perlengkapan itu. Changmin menepikan mobilnya, ia memukul kemudi mobilnya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang ditangkupkan pada kemudi mobil bahunya mulai bergetar, ia menangis. Merindukan, wajah manis dan senyum kekasihnya yang biasa menyapanya pagi, siang, dan malam. Kyuhyun andalah candu baginya. Saat itu, saat ia mengembalikan Kyuhyun kepada keleuarganya sebenarnya egonya melarang dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi hati kecil berkata Kyuhyun mungkin memang tak pantas bersamanya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar matahari menyapa kelopak matanya. Satu hari lagi tanpa dirinya, batin Kyuhyun sedih. Ia beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Diluar begitu ramai, ini malam natal dan setiap keluarga sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk nanti malam, tak terkecuali keluarganya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bulir-bulir air dari shower jatuh membasahi tubuhnya, ingatannya menyelami kenangan natal tahun lalu bersama Changmin, mereka merayakannya di apartemen kecil milik Changmin dengan pohon natal mini yang ia hias bersama Changmin, minum wine, makan kue, bertukar hadiah, dan berfoto bersama mereka lakukan dengan gembira.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, sekarang ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang ada. Seolah apa yang dirasakannya tahun lalu adalah sebuah mimpi, sebuah cerita dongeng, sebuah cerita fantasi yang dapat membawanya merasakan keadaan yang nyata, keadaan yang sama, keadaan yang bahagia. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, lupakan? Ia tak akan melupakan itu. Walaupun mungkin itu memang mimpi, walaupun mungkin itu hanya sebuah cerita ia akan tetap mengingatnya membawa dirinya kedalam situasi yang sama dalam cerita.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun turun untuk sekedar menyapa atau membantu ibunya. Ia yang mengenakan sweater merah tua dipadu dengan kardigan berwarna krem itu, berjalan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya sang ibu yang tengah mengaduk sup untuk sarapannya, "Ibu, Kau menangis lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun, ketika sadar ibunya tengah menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya.

"Hyung, akan sedih melihatmu menangisinya, Bu." Lanjut Kyuhyun, ia kemudian memeluk ibunya. Malam ini bukan hanya malam natal untuk keluarga mereka, malam ini juga adalah malam kematian sang kakak, yang meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Changmin adalah teman kakak Kyuhyun, dari situlah mereka mulai mengenal. Mulai saling menguatkan satu sama lain, menjadi sahabat sekaligus keluarga dalam waktu yang bersamaan hingga rasa itu muncul membuat mereka lebih dekat, dan lebih menyayangi.

Sekarang Kyuhyun bukan hanya kehilangan kakaknya tapi ia kehilangan keduanya, Kyuhyun akan terus bersedih akan Kakaknya dan Changmin yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

Changmin mengerang, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Pantas saja, semalam ia tidur dilantai. Changmin menatap sekelilingnya, beberapa botol soju dan gelas berserakkan dilantai apartemennya, merutuki dirinya sendiri Changmin beranjak dari posisinya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ia sebabkan. Entah bagaimana caranya Changmin tiba di apartemennya, yang ia tahu ia mabuk semalam, walaupun ia tak biasa minum namun sudah tiga bulan belakangan ini mabuk adalah kebiasaan barunya dan jika Kyuhyun ada, pasti namja itu akan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Changmin menghela napas pelan, rasanya hidupnya tak akan rela melepaskan Kyuhyun selamanya.

Changmin mengernyit ketika hidungnya mencium bau alkohol pada tubuhnya "Aku perlu mandi," Gumam Changmin , "dan sebaiknya aku mengunjungi Ji Won." Lanjutnya.

Disini Kyuhyun berada disebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui, sebelumnya Kyuhyun menawarkan diri untuk membeli beberapa bahan memasak yang habis untuk pesta perayaan nanti malam. Namun, karena toko didekat rumahnya itu tutup maka ia berjalan untuk mencari toko yang buka ia begitu senang ketika menemukan toko yang buka malam natal seperti ini, setelah selesai berbelanja ia pun berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ia yakini jalan pulang. Namun celaka, Kyuhyun terus berputar-putar dilokasi yang sama. Ia tak membawa dompet, selfon dan uangnya sudah habis untuk membayar belanjaanya tadi.

Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk meminta bantuan, namun nampaknya tak ada yang peduli. Orang-orang hanya melewatinya, terburu-buru pulang kerumah untuk merayakan malam natal bersama keluarga mereka. Sore menjelang malam, Kyuhyun terus berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang lampu, menunggu sebuah mobil patroli lewat dan mengantarnya pulang.

Changmin menggerutu hebat, ia baru saja selesai mandi ketika seseorang menggedor pintunya dengan keras 'Sial siapa yang bertamu di malam natal seperti ini, mengetuk pintu tidak tahu diri seperti itu' batin Changmin kesal, ia mengalungkan handuk kelehernya berjalan dengan muka masam kemudian membuka pintu, terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dengan ekspresi marah yang sangat dikenalnya menerobos masuk apartemennya.

"Dimana? Dimana Kau sembunyikan anakku?" Bentak pria itu. Changmin mengernyit heran "Ah-jusi, apa yang Anda bicarakan?" Tanya Changmin,

"Kyuhyun!" Changmin tehenyak mendengar nama itu "Kau yang menculiknya, sekarang kembalikan anakku." Changmin semakin bingung, "Ta-tapi Ahjushi, Aku pernah bertemu Kyuhyun selama tiga bulan ini, apa Kyuhyun tak ada dirumah?" Tanya Changmin, Pria yang diketahui ayah Kyuhyun itu menatap garang pada Changmin "Bukan urusanmu," Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun," Gumam Changmin, ia menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya kemudian berlari ke basement membawa mobilnya keluar untuk mencari kekasihnya.

Malam sudah tiba, Changmin terus berlari kesana kemari, mencari kesetiap penjuru kota untuk menemukan Kyuhyun, menerobos kerumunan para pekerja kantoran yang berjalan cepat untuk merayakan malam natal bersama sanak saudara mereka. Kyuhyun-ah, jika memang kau adalah takdirku maka kita akan bertemu, tapi jika memang tidak. Maka mulai detik ini aku akan melupakanmu, dan melanjutkan hidupku kemudian mengingatmu sebagai kenangan termanis yang pernah ada dalam kehidupanku.

Changmin menghentikan larinya, merukuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu tak lupa keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya tahu, bahwa namja tampan ini kelelahan setelah lebih dari 3 jam berlari mencari kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menggigil kedinginan, ia hanya mengenakan sweater merah tipisnya. Air matanya menggenang dipelupuk mata, kepalanya mendongak keatas menatap langit malam ini yang begitu cerah, bintang tampak bersinar terang dan langit tampak bersih tanpa awan. Kyuhyun sudah menunggu berjam-jam namun tak menemukan satupun mobil patroli yang lewat, apakah ia harus mati kedinginan seperti ini di malam yang sama seperti kakaknya.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun terduduk menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangkupan lengannya, bahunya bergetar dan isakannya mulai terdengar. Namun orang-orang hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tetap tak perduli pada dirinya "Hyung," Kyuhyun kembali menggumam.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk namja tinggi itu, "Changmin-ah, aku takut, aku takut." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Changmin. Changmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, senyumnya melebar. Ini sama saja seperti tiga tahun lalu, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup pelan bibir tebal yang dirindukannya itu, melumatnya penuh cinta tak peduli tatapan risih yang diberikan orang lain untuk mereka.

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya "Maukah Kau menemaniku menatap langit malam ini?" tanyanya. Mata Kyuhyun kembali berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk. Changmin tersenyum, mereka berdua menatap keatas dan melihat salju pertama dimalam natal turun diatas kepala mereka.

FLASHBACK

Changmin, berjalan menyusuri trotoar sedikit mempercepat jalannya ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke apartemennya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar isakan seorang namja ia menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja tengah berjongkok, bahunya bergetar, air matanya terus mengalir, dan bibirnya terus mengucap 'hyung,hyung' , Changmin terpaku karena wajah cantik namja itu namun dengan segera ia tipis pikiran kotornya itu.

Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri namja manis itu "Hey, Kau tersesat?" Sapa Changmin, namja itu tampak takut dan beringsut mundur, Changmin tertawa pelan "Tenang saja, aku ini orang baik kok." Ucap Changmin sembari memberikan senyum manis membuat namja didepannya terpana, dan sepertinya terpesona dengan ketampanan Changmin terbukti dengan tangisnya yang perlahan mereda.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Changmin, "Kyuhyun." Namja itu yang kita ketahui adalah Kyuhyun tiga tahun lalu menjawab pelan. Changmin mengangguk pelan "Baiklah, Kyuhyun kenapa Kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Changmin lagi, "Aku sedang mencari hyungku dan Aku tersesat." Keluh Kyuhyun ia berumur 17 tahun saat itu.

"Kau lupa, jalan pulang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, Changmin tampak berpikir "Hmm, bagaimana ya. Tak akan ada mobil patroli lewat jam segini,"

HATCHU !

"Ah, Kau bisa terserang flu. Ayo, apartemenku ada satu blok dari sini, Kau ingin coklat panas? Kebetulan aku baru beli." Changmin melirik kantong belanjaannya, Kyuhyun tampak ragu namun kemudian mengangguk.

Changmin tersenyum "Kau tau jika aku sedang sedih, dan sendiri aku selalu menatap keatas. Memandangi langit dimalam hari itu menyenangkan, Kau bisa melihat hal-hal yang indah yang tak pernah Kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Ucap Changmin sembari menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun agar berjalan disampingnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk ia mendongakkan kepalanya "Ah !" Ia berseru sembari tersenyum, Changmin menatapnya dan ikut tersenyum "Salju pertama dimalam natal," Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ucapanku benar kan," Ucap Changmin riang mereka kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya diiringi nyanyian malam natal dari setiap rumah yang mereka lewati

- The END -

A/n ' Duh 6 bulan yah gak update apa-apa. Sebenarnya saya sempet drop, ya kesehatan ya mental semua-semua deh. Makanya FF ini dispesialkan buat semuanya yang ngedukung saya supaya semangat lagi, makasih banget buat kalian-kalian yang udah mau baca FF ini, apalagi yang udah mau ngeriview atau sampai ngasih saran duh seneng deh.

Tadinya mau nyelesein Stupid Act ! Stupid Reaction ! yang tinggal setengah lagi itu, tapi pas denger lagunya Ailee yang evening sky jadi keinget Changkyu terus ngetik dengan nista dipesawat deh, biasanya saya bikin rate M ya, tapi lagi gak mood ceritanya juga agak berantakan yah, maklum lagi gak konsen abis pramugari disini roknya pendek-pendek sih #ehapanih? padahal itu draf ff numpuk gitu dan maap yah kalo berantakan saya gak edit lagi udah mau nyampe bandara nih hehehe,… yang lagi liburan juga selamat liburan yah. KEEP CHANGKYU IN THE AIR !

Happy Holiday, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year, All !

Hwan Tae Hyun. December 23, 2012


End file.
